User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try searching one of the archives first. To search, press Control+F in your browser, and type your query. Otherwise, please add your comment to the TOP of the page. =) Please note, I am not a Wikia help service. Please direct your queries for help with wikis and Wikia to the Help Wiki. Do you need something deleted? Place the delete template: on the page and I will get to it! Please beware, once something is deleted it will be gone for good! Add a new message Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 *Archive 5 *Archive 6 *Archive 7 Start new inquiries below this line ---- I'm not trying to be nosy or anything, but is Ejaxk banned for a few days or permanently blocked? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:11, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Shout Box Blues I appear to be having an error with the Shout Box. I keep seeing conversations taht I had with Long Patrol Girl and Skipper Jayardo. I talked to them several hours ago, so I know that there is a problem. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Art Contest Take Two? Are you ever going to do another art contest on here? It was super fun! :It's possible. ;) -- LordTBT Talk! 22:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the messages, I think I'm going to like it here on Redwall Wiki. Bloodstripe Just Wondering. Is it possible for Ejakx the Abyss to be removed from the site. He's causing some displeasure among the other users, not just me. I'm not sure if you can do that. But if you could just see what he's been posting recently you'll know what I'm talking about. Namecalling, cursing, and just a bad attitude. If not that's no big deal, I'm leaving the wiki for good anyway. Just a thought. --Penglens Who needs logic? 20:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) My Home I have tried to stop the redirect to My Home on the preferences, but even though I have "Disable My Redirect to My Home" ticked, it is still directing me there. Is this a glitch or am I just out of luck...? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:49, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Zoom? I was randomly checking stuff on here and all of the sudden it zoomed it a lot. It's only on this wiki, not on my Wordpress blog and not on the other wiki I belong to. Is that something on my side or is there something in admin land that got flipped? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) re: Language Will do. Sorry. - d2r 05:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Image of Slyfox Can't I keep it `till I draw one myself? It'll be just fer a few days(3-4) Evil Fox Warlord 04:01, May 27, 2010 (UTC) what is an IRC and howcome redwall wiki doesn't have one? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 14:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Redwall episodes i wanted to see if there where any pages on here that said what episode baby sam squirrel was in, in season one, or if you knew? thanks.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask your opinion? Just about the Redwall Season 4? I know you're an adult who has a heavy interest in Redwall, and I know you tend to have a rather professional view on things when it comes to critiques and such (rather fair and non-sided, that is) and I'm rather enthusiastic about how it's being directed. If you haven't looked recently the page has critiques by the director of the voice actors saying where they should improve and such. I think if they get past the copyright issues (if there is any) That they're doing well enough to be mentioned on this wiki. (PS they've sent a new letter, the previous one being responded to in a way that had no answer and led them to believe that they're inquiries were not understood, and are going to scrap the whole thing if Brian says no) -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 20:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Spam An Anon double posted on "The Rogue Crew" blog post you did; their double post was "Otters suck". Just thought you'd like to be aware :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:53, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright! Thank you. If you don't want me to add a picture to "sword" why is it that on my home page where it has the sticky-note thing of how you can help improve pages does it ask, "can you add a picture to the article 'sword'?" I'm just wondering. Well, toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! ;) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 00:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok that's cool. Thank you! :) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 02:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay.--Verminfate Hi, I just wanted to ask why the category 'Foxes' was on the wiki bar at the left under Villains. I thought that was reserved for individual characters. I suggest that you replace it with Ferahgo or some other well-known villain. Unless you yourself edited that. BTW, how do you add a page to the wiki bar? Or is that for admins only?--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Sir, an anonymous user just vandalized Mauran's userpage and replaced a few things with very inappropriate content. Just wanted to let you know. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't really need to save anything, because there's nothing to save. So you can delete it whenever you get the chance. Thanks! I really appreciate it. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I have the same question as Merlock. Could you please delete all my comments from my blog Laria Wavedeep? I'm going to rewrite it soon and I don't want any comments. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 02:54, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Did I make you go back and rollback all of my edits to those SEarat pages? Oh man! I'm sorry, sir! I didn't know I would cause this much trouble. Sorry for the inconvenience! I'm sorry that I always seem to be causing trouble for you. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sword Hi Tbt. I wanted to add a picture to the article "sword" but I don't know what kind of picture you were looking for. Could you help me? Thanks! :) --Rose the Fearless You can look but you can't touch lest you get hurt by the thorns! 01:34, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete Hey, you can delete Think of Me now. Sorry it took so long, and thanks for doing this, it REALLY helps. =D -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 22:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) PS, is my signature image okay? Not too big, is it? . Thanks Prard Grrr... 04:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi again! I have a request. Is the HonRosie picture on this wikia a jpg? I was wondering beacuse I want to change the pic on my sig to HonRosie so I can make it alot smaller and still see it. Thanks! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 01:09, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ive tryed, but its not working. Well, I probbly need to do it on a desktop, not a laptop. I'll try that. Thanks!! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 19:41, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi again, I was wondering, what dose it take to be an administrator? Just wondering. --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 19:49, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Alert! Lord TBT, did you see the page titled "Martian the Warrior?" the user Tagorana the Powerful wrote it, and it seems to be poking fun at Martin the Warrior. I don't know if they deleted and renamed the Martin the Warrior page, but this is something you should see. Coldstrype the Scythe 20:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Did you know to search for your user there's no spaces? On a more serious note, is there any way to delete comments? If so could you delete ALL from my blog Think of Me because it's taking up over half the page and its already a long page. Thank you -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 21:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh! By the way, if it isn't too much trouble, can you give me your thoughts on the signatures? I like getting feedback. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I've been making signatures for some of the characters from Redwall and I thought you might want to take a look at them. Enjoy! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bluestripe_the_Wild/Signatures Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 23:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi TBT!! I need help uploading a pic. I have tons drawn but i cant upload them!!!! I AM IN DESPRAT NEED OF HELP. Thanks if you can help! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 22:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Could you please tell me what defines a "stub article"? Thank you! :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 22:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Accounts do we have ter pay to register another account?Lorgo galedeep 13:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :No. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Audio Book Voice Cast Listings I was trying to find out who did the voiceover for a character in a Redwall Audio book (Just for fun, nothing really important) but I couldn't find the list of actors anywhere! I looked at the character's page, the book's page, and even tried finding a page for the Audiobooks, and all of those methods failed. If it is of any use, I was looking for Rakkety Tam's voice over person, just out of curiosity. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Spam What is this spamming to which you are referring to? --M2 And that's when I ate some toast 23:09, April 21, 2010 :Posting links on the talk pages of a lot of people simultaneously is spamming. -- LordTBT Talk! Are you sure you have the right user? I gave one user a link that I thought they would be interested in.... Unless you are referring to the link to my talk page in my signature, I can't think of a thing... --M2 [[User_talk:Martin2|I have three, Ps3's]] Wait, are you referring to the update notices??? Those people wanted to be informed when I updated my fan fic, I don't think that's spamming... --M2 Waffles! :You're ok...there are so many IP edits going around it was hard to tell. I'm not sure if you can't remember your account password or what's going on here, but you really need to sign all your posts, a timestamp is required. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I do know my password, but for no explicable wiki started saying that something fishy was going on with my login attempt, and wouldn't let me get on. My account has not been used my anyone else, I check the Contributions log, and I can get on on other browsers/computers. It also used to add %Pr to the end of all my blog comments. So I should sign likes so?: -- 04:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AKA "M2" ::That's acceptable. You are somehow inserting "Proxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0" into pages when you edit them, though. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed that. I thought the new Firefox update fixed that, but alas it is not so. I may have to switch so Safari. I'm working on finding solutions if there are any. -- 05:01, April 22, 2010 (UTC) AKA "M2" Edits I'm aware that you patrol edits, but I was making sure you didn't think I was trying to vandalize. That's one reason I joined the wiki. I saw that someone made an inappropriate edit to Gabool's page, and wanted to join so I could fix that stuff up. We've been having less spammers lately, haven't we? Last summer was the Summer of the Spammers. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm trusting you saw all of those pages I edited, correct? I noticed about three that you edited. I hope you don't think I was causing trouble. I'm sorry if I was making inconveniences. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 02:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I just wanted to see one or two funny quotes from Predator. I wasn't thinking straight. It won't happen again. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 12:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized Artwork Use I sent him a message asking him to change the image so hopefully it shouldn't become a problem. Thanks a bunch for letting me know. --Mushyz 13:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Licensing Could you help me with this licensing, please? Coldstrype the Scythe 19:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Poll Hi, another quick question! When are you gonna make the April poll? Just wondering! --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks thank you for sayin so.and wot does TBT stand for?Lorgo galedeep 00:09, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ok?and wot does TBT stand fer again?Lorgo galedeep 20:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Quick question: how long has the picture of Boar been you avatar? Just curious. :)--Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out Loud 22:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) um Hi r u allowed to make more than one account?ya know like two user pages?please reply.Lorgo galedeep 16:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Your comment on my pic Yes, I do draw these pictures freehand. I scan them onto the computer, and then color them in photoshop. I have several other drawings on my user page.Coldstrype the Scythe 20:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Zwilt About the Zwilt picture reproduction.... Is it okay to print up the picture for a personal project? My brother and I made a Redwall game and we used the picture on one of the cards. We do not profit from or distribute the game; it's solely personal. I just wanted to make sure. Thanks!--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Oh, I see. Thanks, won't happen again. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:37, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not mad or anything, but did you edit Zwilt's picture out of a signature on my page? I didn't know I couldn't use a pic from the book. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 22:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ??? Why on Earth is RPing illegal here? I think if Pass-Alongs and Fan Fictions are allowed shouldn't RPing? Re:Signature Is this better?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :This would be best: -- LordTBT Talk! 18:42, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Book pages shouldn't there be a page on when his new books are coming out, or at least some information on the new ones, whether they be rumour or fact. Why don't we have one? Ok, thanks much! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 15:32, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Is it ok to embed a video from youtube as long as it's not copyrighted material like a movie? I wanted to double check before I did anything. Thanks! And Happy Easter! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 23:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter Happy Easter! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 14:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages Sorry to bother you, sir, but do you know how to get character boxes on the right and left of the screen like you can do with pictures? That would really help. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 00:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction I'll read it when I have more spare time. I'm trying to catch up with other fan fictions. I can't wait to read it! --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 03:59, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever made a fan fiction? I mean, when you were younger and had more spare time. It would be really cool if you wrote one, but oh well. --Lord Bluestripe April Fool's! 21:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Vandal report User:REDWALLismyfavorite has been vandalizing pages.--Verminfate Beware furbearers... Varanus Riptail is coming! Re:Signature Image Is this better? [[User:Vesper the Brisk|'Lady Vesper']] [[User talk:Vesper the Brisk|'Feel free to speak to me..''if you dare!]] :Yes, thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) i did not write........ loamhedge''I had to correct it i just did not correct that .Lorgo galedeep 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Signature I'm not sure if you're the right person to ask (you ''are the highest ranking user on this wiki), but my signature is acting up. Whenever I go to Preferences and try to change the word color from Gold to Silver, it will only show Silv. I tried different colors, but it won't let me use more than four letters. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) "Lord TBT Delivers The Smackdown" Memorial - 23-03-10 A small token of appreciation for your work on the great Badrang debate earlier today. - d2r 18:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Comment The comment box disappeared on my bloged essay...Now, if you removed it because of whatever reason, that's cool with me, I'd just like to know whether it was your doing, or a glitch. And, can regular users welcome new ones with the template, or just you? -- Okay, that makes sense. I wondered where all the sudden interest came from. Clockworthy Di immortales 22:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Editor's Page I tried to put my name on the editor's page, but it won't work. That Talk and contribution bit appear underneath my name. Can you please help me?--Brigadier Benchpress 07:59, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn They won't let me upload images; they say it has to be jpg or jpeg etc, which they are, bu they don't let me. And when I try to upload a profile image, in the image box it is all white except there are words that say: User:UngattTrunn Website Pages Question I know that you have pages for the Long Patrol Club and Terrogue and other ROC websites, so would one for the Redwall Wars Wiki be in order? It is a Redwall Online Community and there is Redwall Roleplaying there. Just a thought :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome beast Why is Adarin Kordyne a stub? There isn't any more to tell about him than what I put on the page! --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 06:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blogs How do I delete my blogs. From Hordmaster2 Having troubles When I log out my blogs are deleted. I got some tips from others. I will update you if the tips dont work and you can give me your advise. From Hordmaster2 Regarding the background Is it for legal reasons your concerned or just for the fun of it? Either way I didn't consider, and I'm kinda like 'oopsieess....' right now. XD Anyways, the reason I'm asking is because if it's just for the spoiler stuff--which I love you're so careful about, it's saved me LOTS of trouble here--could I post a link to it from my blog? Thanks -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 21:48, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Game I know that you kind out a lot of news about Redwall "things", so i was wandering if you perhaps knew anything about the "game" that is posted as coming soon on the redwall experience stie. THanks.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No, I was just wondering about that. I want to put full articles up, but I didn't know if we should give big spoilers. I suppose it's alright though because you put the spoiler warning thing up.--User:Verminfate Is it alright to put information now that gives away the deaths of characters in TSQ?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Do you think that it would be good to have a whole 'nother category for traveling musical troupes?-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Recently uploaded picture of Buckler Hi! I just uploaded a picture of Buckler from The Sable Quean onto the wiki and put it on his page, and I was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if it's satisfactory to you or not. Thank you! BTW have you read and/or finished The Sable Quean yet? I'm assuming that you have. If so, how do/did you like it? I'm still reading it, and I'm on chapter 28. I think it's pretty good so far. Well, thanks again! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Moles I just thought I should mention that you might want to update the "Famous Moles" section on the Species page to include Axtel Sturnclaw. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Why did you take out my saying that moles become emotional over simple things on the Mole Category page? BJ put pretty much those exact words in parentheses in one of the earlier chapters of the Sable Quean Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:35, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Searching for the page right now. Page 27. Right after Friar Soogum's song. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn T...B...T!' I thought it was "TBD''," as in "To be determined..." Forgive me, old lad, I offer you my most sincere apology. --UngattTrunn 02:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Milord, old chap, Shall I make a page for Jiinty and Jiddle Witherspyke, or two different ones?--UngattTrunn 23:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Advance Copies I hear that you get advance copies of books (Like TSQ). How do you do that? Did you work out something with the publishers or BJ? Just curious. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering where you get the advances too... can u be more specific than "Badger Magic" <-- kind of funny... or is it really some secret? --MERLOCK Why yes, your Lordship, I didn't mean to insult! I actually didn't intend to use it here anymore, just a habit you know? ;) I've FINALLY GOTTEN TO BE UN-LAZY ENOUGH TO CHANGE IT THOUGH! Sorry again, hopin you'll accept my apology, and not just for my few times of leaving it on, but for the first time I put it on your page. I know it's not bad I have that signature other sites, but I also know that I should respect your rules, and I acted rashly. -- Ren the Cat | Weilder of Dragonflame 22:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Vendace Picture That was a picture of Vendace I put on his character page why did you chang it.The Woodland Warrior 00:23, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sable Quean Is this the top of the page you were talking about? On your user page, it say you already have the Sable Quean... how can that be?! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 16:32, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Contest Image File:Redwallnamecontest.jpg Here's that Image. I haven't done wiki work in years, so sorry if it's a little messy. It only seems to be in the Mattimeo copy of the new series. --T W 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Pics Can we put pics on here from reality and portray them as places from the Redwall world? Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 18:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha Awavian - Haway the braaaaw 19:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool News I play the game Wizard101. They release a newsletter now and then, which now features a Book of the Month section. This month's book was Redwall! You can find it here: https://www.wizard101.com/game/community/newsletter/january2010 Umrag the Destroyer 23:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer :I saw that. Smart choice. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Won't happen again, I promise. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) BJ's Website Did you know that at redwall.org they posted the Iowa thing too? I wasn't sure if you'd seen and thought you would like to know. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yep I saw. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Veil The editing to the Veil Sixclaw chracter page has been locked for too long could you unlock already.The Woodland Warrior 22:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What do you feel needs changing? -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think the article about Veil should include some descrpitions about his adventures whil journying to meet his father.The Woodland Warrior 00:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) STOP!!! ADD ALL NEW QUERIES TO THE TOP OF THE PAGE. THIS MEANS YOU! Vandalizing The User Houndmon is Vandailizing some pages on the wiki.I'M going to try to fix the pages he vandilized already but you need to stop him before he does any more damage.The Woodland Warrior 13:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the damage, but he needs to be blocked ASAP.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 16:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Thank you for your time! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Re Re:Ejaxk Okay, sorry. I can see sense in that. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 22:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you go back and give lpg the fan fic redwall villians on ice to her if she promises not to post it here again. She is posting it on a website of hers.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 00:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Apologies I apologize if anything I've done that was considered inappropriate by this web site and any rules or regulations set by the administer. --CopperJaw 14:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) My edit i recently put on the Dandin and Mariel pages that Brian Jacques said they may have gotten married and if you look at the q&a on /www.redwall.org/ on page 3 you will see that he did in fact say that they may have been married